Suki Quest
by maverick9871
Summary: In the Shinobi world there is a saying, Look beneath the hidden. Watch as Naruto life takes a new direction thanks to someone giving him a chance to look beneath the hidden to find the truth. Trickery, deception, and manipulation in life and love.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or anything

A 14 year old Konoha gennin with blond hair and blue eyes with 3 whiskers on each cheek named Naruto sat on the ground at training ground 7 tied to a log. Earlier in the day he along with his new teammate's Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha took a test by thier Jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi. The test was called the bell test. It was a test designed to put each of the gennin against each other to see if they were willing to put aside thier differences in order to work as a team.

After nearly failing the final part of the test Kakashi declared them officially members of Team 7 before he used shushin to leave to report the results of the test to the village leader, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.

After Kakashi left Naruto attempted to escape from the rope that was binding him to the log. His teammate Sakura Haruno was to busy fawning over her crush, Sasuke Uchiha, to notice Naruto situation and Sasuke wanting to get away from Sakura quickly left, ending up with Naruto still being unable to escape.

That had been 2 hours earlier.

Naruto was looking down at the ground when a soft gasp off to the side caught his attention and Naruto turned his head and saw a girl who looked to be about 14 years old and about 5'6 tall with black shoulder length hair and black eyes stood there in a grey dress.

The girl seem to be frozen in place as she looked at Naruto who said "Hey, could you help me please, I can't get lose."

The girl bit her lip and glanced around the clearing a moment before walking forward slowly and said "Who are you."

Naruto blinked and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl glanced at the ropes and then at Naruto and asked "Why are you tied up.

Naruto started to open his mouth and thought "_I can't tell her the truth. She might be one of Sasuke-teme's fangirls who will leave me here._" and said "Well...my sensei thought it would be a good idea for me to learn to escape being tied up...but he was late and in a hurry and left before he told me how to escape."

The girl looked at Naruto and turned and started to leave and Naruto screamed "Hey...Hey you...HEY...WAIT."

The girl stopped and turned to glare at Naruto with a tick above her eye and said "WHAT."

Naruto said "Help me. I can't get lose."

The girl said "Well figure it out on your own liar." as she started to leave.

Naruto eyes widen hearing her words and said "Wait..._please." _saying the last word desperately.

The girl stopped and turned to Naruto who said "Alright, I admit I lied. I thought if you knew the truth you would leave me here tied up. My teammates forgot about me after we took a test to see if we were ready to be ninja...please, help me. I've been stuck here for hours."

The girl looked at Naruto for several moments and said "Do you know the rope escape jutsu."

Naruto asked "Huh."

The girl sighed and said "The rope escape jutsu is an E-rank jutsu. All you have to do is push your chakra out of your body where the ropes are until it creates a small bubble between the ropes and your body that losens the ropes enough for you to simply slip out of them. Goodbye." as she turned and started to walk away.

Naruto said "Hey wait, aren't you going to free me."

The girl said "What good is me freeing you going to do you the next time you get tied up. You need to learn to escape yourself." as she walked away.

Naruto who was watching where she disappaered to thought "_I didn't even learn her name."_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at 10 minutes to 7 Sasuke Uchiha walked onto training ground 7 and sweatdropped as he saw Naruto asleep and still tied up to the same log Kakashi had tied him to the day before.

Sasuke walked over and drew back and kicked Naruto in the stomach lightly causing Naruto to grunt in pain a moment and he opened his eyes and glared at Sasuke and said "What the hell was that for teme."

Sasuke said "What are you still doing tied up dobe. Didn't anyone teach you how to escape."

A second later the ropes fell away from Naruto who stood up glaring at Sasuke and said "Of coarse I know it teme. What kind of Hokage would I be someday if I didn't know an E-rank jutsu like that. I was practicing it last night to learn to do it quicker."

Sasuke began to walk back toward the bridge and said "Hn." with his back to Naruto.

Naruto glared at Sasuke back before he grab the rope that he had been tied up with and created a kagebunshin and said "Here, take this back to my apartment. I might need it someday."

The kagebunshin grab the rope and quickly ran off back toward the village and Naruto sighed and sat down on the bridge that Sasuke was leaning against and after a few minute of silence Naruto head slowly fell forward as he passed out.

Sasuke who had his eyes closed meditating opened them and looked at Naruto a moment and shook his head before closing his eyes.

Seconds later the voice of Sakura was heard screaming "Morning Sasuke-kun. How are you today."

Naruto eyes snapped open hearing Sakura voice and he said "Good morning Sakura-chan."

Sakura who had been looking at Sasuke waiting for a response turned and glared at Naruto while screaming "Shut up baka. You interupted Sasuke-kun." before she hit him over the head with her fist.

Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes and began to meditate again.

3 hours later Sasuke was still meditating while Naruto had passed out and Sakura was sitting a couple of feet away from Sasuke with a smile on her face as she looked at Sasuke when a puff of smoke appeared and when the smoke cleared there stood Kakashi standing on the rail of the bridge who said "Yo, Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life."

Naruto who had woke up hearing Kakashi voice and his answer screamed "LIAR." at the exact moment Sakura did.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and said "Well I hope you 3 are ready to take up the responsibilities of becoming a Konoha ninja...but first we need to work on how you 3 will work with each other."

2 hours later Sasuke stood in front of Kakashi while Naruto stood to the left and Sakura stood to the right.

Kakashi said "Formation 1-1 correct. Now 1-3."

Naruto moved to Sasuke position while Sakura moved to his and Sasuke moved to Sakura position.

Kakashi said "Good, Now 1-5."

Naruto moved to Kakashi right, Sasuke moved to Kakashi left, and Sakura moved in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi said "1-2."

Sasuke moved behind Kakashi with Naruto staying on Kakashi right and Sakura moved to Kakashi left.

Kakashi said "1-4." Sakura moved behind Kakashi with Naruto moving to Kakashi left and Sasuke to Kakashi right."

Kakashi said "1-6." with Naruto moving behind Kakashi with Sasuke moving to Kakashi left, while Sakura moved to Kakashi right."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and said "Very good. If you encounter enemies you can't discuss your plans in the open where your enemy can hear you. You must have the knowledge of the position you are responsible alread prepared ahead of time. Version 1-1, 1-3, and 1-5 are position that will allow you to prepare to fight an enemy in front of your client while 1-2, 1-4, and 1-6 are to fight an enemy from behind your client. These formations are set up where I will take the opening in either the front or back which means the enemy we are facing is more advance then you are currently able to handle. Now I will be testing you 3 on this randomly. If one of you messes up, you all 3 mess up and will punished as such. Now lets go get our first mission.

As team 7 were walking through the village Naruto suddenly said "What the hell, that thieving bastard." catching everyone's attention as he had a confused look on his face.

Sakura screamed "Why are you screaming like that that baka. You almost gave me a heart attack." as she hit him over the head.

Naruto rubbed his head where Sakura hit him and said "Sorry Sakura-chan it's just..." as he got a confused look on his face again.

Sasuke said "What's the matter dobe."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "You remember that Kagebunshin I made earlier...the one I sent back to my apartment with the rope."

Sasuke nods and Naruto said "Well it just dispelled and I remember it eating all my ramen back in my apartment as well as getting bored and setting a trap with the rope for me when I get back home."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and said "That is one of the reason Kagebunshin no jutsu is used by some ninja to scout for them. Anything that a kagebunshin learns is transfered back to the original when they dispell."

Sasuke turned and said "Does that mean they could be used for training."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke a moment and said "Yes though it will only work on the mental aspect of training like chakra control or jutsu training. It will not help you physically. It also is dangerous because if you create to many of them you could die from chakra exhaustion or die from information overload if to much information is transfered at one time...Naruto, if you decide to use Kagebunshin to train do not have them all dispell at the same time. No more then 1 every minute or so and no more then 10 of them at a time total regaurdless of how many you can actually make...If you disobey me on this I will have you forbidden from using that jutsu ever again. I will not let a comrad die if I can prevent it." in a stern voice.

Naruto said "Right Kakashi-sensei, I understand...sensei, I got a question. Why would a ninja need to train to control thier chakra when they already can if they can use jutsu."

Sakura said "Yeah, that doesn't make since."

Kakashi thought a moment and said "Normally I wouldn't do this but I think I'll make an acception this one time." as he held up his hand and chakra began to gather in it making the other members of team 7 to look at him in shock as a ball of chakra appeared in his hand.

Kakashi said "This is the Rasengan...or actually a weaker version of it. It's an A rank jutsu created by my sensei, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. As you can see I am using chakra control to keep the chakra stable so it won't blow up in my face while also using shape manipulation to manipulate my chakra into shape of a ball...but it's also very hard because of the concentration you need to do it as well as the chakra demand for it." as he let his chakra fade and was sweating a little bit.

Naruto got an excited look and said "Cool, could you teach us that jutsu."

Sasuke also perked up at this and Kakashi said "No...That jutsu took my sensei 3 years to create and he only actually taught me the first 2 steps in creating it. While over time I have figured out a way to make it mine it is no where near as powerful as his or Jiraiya-sama who is the only other person to know that jutsu. He is also the only person alive who knows all 3 steps to learning it and is the only person who can teach anyone how to learn it. The only reason I showed you 3 that jutsu is to show you that just because you know how to use chakra does not mean you know how to control it. Chakra control is very important to a ninja because the more chakra control they have the more they can do with the chakra they have before running low."

Sasuke said "Then how do we learn to control our chakra."

Kakashi said "Show me your ready to learn and I'll teach you. Now come on, we have an appointment with the Hokage and don't want to be late."

Naruto said "But every time you show up your always late."

Kakashi who had started to walk away while reading his book said "Hm, you say something." causing Naruto to glare at his back before following after the other members of team 7.

When team 7 got to the Hokage office the Sandaime said "Ah Kakashi, right on time." causing the members of team 7 to look in shock while Iruka who was off to the side shuffling papers had an amused look on his face.

Naruto seeing Iruka said "Hey Iruka-sensei, what are you doing in Jiji office."

Iruka said "You should show Hokage-sama proper respect Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said "Why, he is old."

The Sandaime chuckled lightly as he pulled out his pipe and said "It's quite alright Iruka, Naruto has been calling me that name since he was in diapers. If he hasn't stop calling me that after all these years he never will...anyways Team 7, you are here for your first official mission. I have a D-rank mission right here for you. Mrs. Itka needs someone to pull weeds out of her garden for her."

Team 7 got wide eyes and Naruto said "But...But...but how on earth am I suppose to show Kakashi-sensei I'm ready to learn a chakra control excercise with chore's like weeding a garden, what's next, walking dogs, rescuing cats."

Hiruzen said "Actually...Yes, both are a repeating D-rank mission along with gathering trash. D-rank missions are essential for teams to learn to work together in a controlled enviroment before taking higher rank missions where you would be in real danger."

Each member of Team 7 minus Kakashi seem to deflate hearing this and Iruka said "I've got a question though Naruto, why are you so interested in learning chakra control."

Naruto looked at Kakashi who was reading his book and said "Well, Kakashi-sensei showed us this really cool jutsu and told us that is was an example of chakra control and shape...what did you call it Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "Shape manipulation Naruto though I am glad to see you were paying attention to my explanation."

Sasuke said "The dobe paid attention because he's hoping to learn that jutsu you demonstrated sensei. If you hadn't of showed him that then he would have ignored everything you said completely."

Iruka said "If I knew that was all it took to get Naruto to pay attention in class I would have demonstrated more jutsu in class...if Naruto had paid more attention then he would know I already showed him the first chakra control excercise one day when he along with Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru had to stay over for detention."

Naruto blinked and said "You did...what was it."

Iruka said "Well...you don't mind if I inform your entire team do you Kakashi-san."

Kakashi said "Hm, you say something...No, I don't mind though remember my warning Naruto about training."

Naruto said "Yeah, yeah, no more then 10 kagebunshin at a time and dispell them one at a time."

Sasuke turned to Naruto and said "That reminds me dobe, how did you learn that jutsu in the first place. Kagebunshin no jutsu is a Jounin level jutsu."

Naruto got a nervous look on his face and began to rub the back of his head and said "Um..."

The Sandaime said "Naruto had came to see me and discovered someone had broke into my personal vault. Iruka who was coming to drop off the list of those who graduated discovered Naruto who was fighting the thief and with Naruto help both were able to capture the thief who was trying to steal the forbidden scroll of seals. Durring the capture of the thief the scroll had opened slightly and the first jutsu listed was the Kagebunshin no Jutsu that Naruto saw and while I was dealing with replacing the forbidden scroll in my vault and dealing with the thief, Iruka had went to the hospital to get his wounds treated and by the time he return to give me his list Naruto had been practicing the jutsu and actually succeeded in learning it. Since the reason Naruto failed was because of the bunshin jutsu and the fact Naruto was able to make kagebunshin, a more advance version of the jutsu I allowed him to graduate as well as give him a completed A-rank mission on his record."

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto in shock who was rubbing his head and the Sandaime said "But that information is classified so you both are sworn to secrecy. Failure to keep that info secret and I will have both your ninja license suspended and your chakra sealed off. If word got out someone was able to infiltrate the Hokage tower and nearly escape with a village treasure we would have more people attempting to succeed where this one thief failed."

Naruto said "No offense Jiji but village security really does stink. I mean look at the Hokage monument prank I pulled or the time I broke into the Hyuuga clan compound and put a red sock in all thier white's."

Everyone was wide eyed and Hiruzen said "I was not aware of that incident Naruto. Why did you do that."

Naruto got a sheepish look on his face and began to rub his head again and saw everyone looking at him and said "Well...you know how Hinata had someone pick her up or leave her at the accademy."

Hiruzen said "Yes...what about it."

Naruto said "Well...Hinata was punching a log with her open palm on the accademy training ground when this guy with the same eyes as her showed up and grab her by the arm...the next day when Hinata came to school it was the day kunoichi spar each other and I notice when she was sparing Ami, her coat sleeve went to her elbow and I saw bruises on the same arm the guy had grab the day before. I asked her before school got out what happened and she got really red in the face and hid in her coat...I noticed her coat was bigger then her body was and I realised that she probably had more bruises and she was emberrased about it and tried to hide it with her coat...I told the jerk who grab her arm that day to let her go but he told me to mind my own business and stay out of clan matters...I remember durring that one council meeting I went to before I joined the accademy, you know, the one where I was declared a legal adult so that I could join the accademy since I didn't have parents."

Hiruzen said "Yes, I remember that meeting, what about it."

Naruto said "You remember that red eye guy was glaring at that one guy with his eye and arm in covered up and said something about the council and Hokage couldn't interfere in clan business or something like that."

Hiruzen said "I see...you remember that meeting and since you heard the Hyuuga clan member say to stay out of clan business you thought that the council and I couldn't do anything for Hinata so you decided to take things into your own hands and prank them."

Naruto said "Yeah, it's one of the times I was actually glad to be an orphan since it let me get away with sneaking in and pranking them without the Hokage or council getting involved since it could be considered clan business."

Hiruzen frowned and Iruka said "But they didn't realise that it was a prank, they must have thought that it was a simple mistake of mixing cloths."

Naruto chuckled slightly as he rubbed the back of his head and said "No...they knew it was a prank."

Sasuke said "How can you be sure dobe."

Naruto smirked and said "Because after I washed ALL of thier whites with a red sock I tied them together and hung them from one end to the other in thier main dinning hall. Thier whites were as pink as Sakura-chan's hair." with a chuckle at the end.

Silence went through through the office and everyone looked at Naruto in shock and Sakura said "Your an idiot baka. Do you have any idea what would have happened if you got caught by the Hyuuga clan."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but stopped and said "Actually...I saw what would happen to me Sakura. The Hyuuga clan got this one really scary jutsu that they can make a handsign and cause a person to fall to the ground screaming in pain grabbing thier head. It's why I haven't ever prank the Hyuuga again since then and why I try to avoid upsetting Hinata."

The adults in the room got a worried look on thier face as they realised what Naruto actually witnessed while Sakura got a confused look on her face. Sasuke said "Dobe, that jutsu only works because they have a seal on thier forehead. It's called the cage bird seal."

Naruto said "Huh...you mean they can't hurt anyone unless they got that seal on them...then why would they put it on thier own family members. They both had the same eyes so they are family right."

The Sandaime said "Naruto, as much as any of us would like to explain why the Hyuuga clan has that seal, we can't because it's clan business. Clans have the right to deal with thier clan any way they want providing it isn't something that betrays Konoha."

Naruto frowned and said "That doesn't seem right though. I mean..."

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "The world isn't black and white. An enemy today could be an ally tomorrow and an ally today could be an enemy tomorrow...Today we are allies with Suna...at one time we were enemies with them. There may come a time where you will have a mission where you are teamed up with another ninja from another village and become friends and someday you will meet on opposite sides of a mission where you may have to kill each other to complete your mission. Things inside of a clan are much like a mission for a village. Sometimes things are done inside of a clan that clan members don't like but have to do for the good of the mission like if you had a mission to protect someone that an old friend of yours was hired to kill."

Naruto looked down and said "Like Mizuki, Iruka-sensei." causing Sasuke and Sakura to look confused.

Iruka eyes softened and said "Like Mizuki, Naruto."

Sakura asked "What's up with Mizuki-sensei."

The Sandaime said "Mizuki is currently under investigation as to his involvement when the Forbidden scroll was stolen since he was suppose to be on guard duty but wasn't. Iruka was the one who had to arrest Mizuki until he is cleared or charged. Naruto unfortinately heard more then he should...but you get the idea Naruto."

Naruto nods and Hiruzen said "Anyways, here is your mission. Remember what I said, the information on how Naruto learned the Kagebunshin no jutsu, the theft of the forbidden scroll, and the investigation into Mizuki are all classified information and you are not allowed to speak about it. Do you 3 understand."

Each of the 3 gennins nod and Hiruzen said "Then you may go."

Naruto said "See you later Iruka-sensei, Jiji." as he began to follow his team out of the office.

As Naruto was walking with his team he said "Oh man, Iruka-sensei never told us what the chakra control thing was." causing Kakashi to smirk behind his mask.

That afternoon after returning from thier mission and Iruka explaining the leaf floating jutsu Naruto was on training ground 7 practicing the leaf floating when a female voice said "Why is it every time I see you, you make me want to hit you over the head."

Naruto and all of his 10 kagebunshin turned and saw the girl from the day before in another grey dress and Naruto said "Hey, it's you."

The girl said "Sorry, you got the wrong girl. I was busy getting lost on the road of life." as she giggled at the end, especially when she saw Naruto eyebrow begin to twitch.

The girl said "So your practicing the leaf floating excercise, isn't that taught to you in the accademy."

Naruto eyebrow twitched and said "Yeah...but I'm just trying to practice it since I haven't used it in a while."

The girl nods and said "Did you get yourself untied or did someone have to help you."

Naruto said "I got myself untied...thanks for telling me how to do it."

The girl said "You didn't pay attention in school, did you. Let me guess, your the dobe of your class, right."

Naruto frowned and said "I never got your name."

The girl said "You should have asked it when you gave me your name dobe-kun. It is common curtosy." with an amused look on her face.

Naruto eyebrow twitched and said "Well what is it."

The girl said "Hm...you say something."

Naruto screamed as he grab his hair and said "Your almost as bad as Kakashi-sensei."

The girl giggled and said "Tell you what, I can see you know the kagebunshin no jutsu. Since I taught you the rope escape jutsu how about you teach me that jutsu."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I wish I could but Jiji...I mean the Sandaime ordered me not to. He said if I taught it to anyone without his permission he would have me arrested."

The girl frowned and was silent a few moment and Naruto said "What did you want to know the kagebunshin no jutsu for anyways...hey, you still haven't given me your name."

The girl narrowed her eyes a moment and said "Suki...my name is Suki and the reason I wanted to learn the Kagebunshin no jutsu is because I got a house I'm getting ready to move into but it's been empty for several years and is going to need some work to get it ready...but maybe you could help me to pay me back for helping you. Would you be willing to work for me and use your kagebunshin to help me dobe-kun."

Naruto said "Sure. It's the least I can do for you Suki-chan."

Suki said "My name is Suki, not Suki-chan. You haven't earned the right to call me chan."

Naruto said "Then why do you call me kun."

Suki said "I'm a lady so I can call you anything I want Dobe-kun."

Naruto said "That's not fair."

Suki said "Life's not fair..so are you going to help me or not."

Naruto pursed his lips a moment and said "Only if I can call you chan, Suki-chan."

Suki frowned and said "What ever Dobe-kun. I'll meet you here tomorrow afternoon here so you can help me." as she turned and started to leave.

Naruto said "Wait. I could help you right now."

Suki looked at Naruto and said "I don't think so. I don't want to take the chance you will try and look through my undergarments you pervert." as she walked away.

Naruto screamed as she walked away "I'm not a pervert."


End file.
